


Never Try to Negotiate with a Dragon

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru observes as the Inu no Tashio tries to seal a trade agreement with the Northern Lord. What will be the result? And is the Northern Lord his only opponent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Try to Negotiate with a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Never Try to Negotiate with a Dragon  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 819  
Characters: InuPapa, Sesshomaru  
Genre: Introspection, Slight Humor  
Rating: PG

“You know that this will benefit both of our lands,” the Inu no Tashio said. He tucked the loose lock framing his face behind an ear. Sesshomaru watched from his seat as his father negotiated with the lord from the North. He could tell that he was irritated, due to the numerous times he had brushed the unruly strand aside.

“It certainly benefits the West, but I am not convinced it will work for the North. You're asking me to risk my alliance with the East,” the other Demon Lord countered. He was tall and lean with long, dark hair. It was in a neat braid and not a single hair was out of place. His skin was more like scales and had a light purplish hue.

The Inu Tashio blew the errant lock out of his eyes in exasperation. He stopped his pacing, and said, his voice controlled, “I see your concern, but I don't see it becoming a problem. If you and I can agree, we will be able to open our trade avenues and lower the number of lesser demons interfering.”

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. He enjoyed watching his father banter with other lords. Despite his cool voice, Sesshomaru knew that his father was furious. He knew that the Inu no Tashio had hoped for a quick agreement, and that hadn't happened. The longer they discussed the proposition, the more impatient his father became.

There were several cues to his father's emotions. He would purse his lips when in deep thought. He would furrow his brows when confused or disappointed. A slight smile would grace his lips when pleased. And when he was vexed, the Inu no Tashio fought with a single rebellious lock that never seemed to stay in his top knot. The more annoyed he was, the more frequently his father brushed it aside.

“The Eastern Lord made it quite clear that any trade agreements I made had to be exclusive with him. In return, my son is to become his daughter's mate. If I back out now, I lose that,” The Northern Lord said, his green eyes cold. “Your trade agreement won't provide me the same stability.”

Tucking the untamed strand of loose hair behind his pointed ear again, the Inu no Tashio glared at the Northern Lord. “Alright, to respect the Eastern Lord's wishes, will you agree if I drop the trade provision in my proposition?”

“Perhaps.”

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. He couldn't provide any advice. His father had made it clear that he could only observe. Besides, he found the whole affair mildly amusing. He could tell that the Northern Lord was testing his father. He had also caught the Inu no Tashio's clever attempt to increase revenue to the West. Sesshomaru found the back and forth debate entertaining, knowing that before it was over, the Northern Lord would fold, and his father would get at least a portion of what he wanted.

“Consider the trade agreement off the table.” The Inu no Tashio tugged on the offending lock in his eyes. “Is there any disbarment on you assisting me with the lesser demon troubles, then?”

“None what so ever.”

“Excellent.” His mood improved slightly as he let the stray hair hang in his face. His father sat down across from the Northern Lord. “And if trade should improve on its own between our two lands, it won't be so much our doing, now will it?”

The Northern Lord held up his hand. “Ah, you're still trying to sneak that in, aren't you? I'm not so unobservant.”

“Of course it wouldn't be official,” the Inu no Tashio said, blowing the lockout of his way again in frustration. “Just a matter of an economical side benefit, if you will.”

“If you put it that way, I suppose I could look the other way.” The Northern Lord sighed. He stood. “It's been a pleasure bantering with you. Expect to hear from my messenger within the week. Oh, and if I find that you've snuck a trade provision back into our agreement, I'll void it.”

Sesshomaru's father nodded. “I'll remember that.” Once the Northern Lord exited, he growled. “That idiot took too much time to agree. If he was going to agree all along, why didn't he do it right away?”

“May I make a suggestion?” Sesshomaru asked, interrupting before his father could erupt into a tirade.

“What is it,” his father snapped.

“Why don't you pay a visit to the Eastern Lord?”

“You might be right, Sesshomaru. Maybe I can get him to agree. Perhaps he won't be as big of a stubborn ass. Have I ever told you how much I hate negotiating with dragons?” He tucked the defiant lock of hair behind his ear, which promptly fell back into his eyes. Sesshomaru chucked to himself. No matter how formidable the Inu no Tashio was, it seemed that his hair always won.


End file.
